Friendship and Then Some
by Melissa Black13
Summary: Daria and Jerrold have been the best of friends since childhood. When both of them are forced to go there separate ways though, what happens when they meet up again? Here’s my version of how Char’s parents got together. Please R&R! No flaming please.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Daria and Jerrold have been the best of friends since childhood. When both of them are forced to go there separate ways though, what happens when they meet up again? Here's my version of how Char's parents got together.

**Disclaimer:** Ella Enchanted does not belong to me! Just so you know. XD Any other characters that you've never heard of before though, do in fact belong to me and my brain…

**A/N: **Hello! My name's Melissa and this is my Ella Enchanted story. I really the idea of a Daria/Jerrold romance and I just really wanted to write one so this is what I have cooked up. It might seem a little weird because it switches in time tenses a bit. Anyway, on with the story! Please review and tell me what you think! XD

P.S. This is a super long Prologue so bare with me here…

Prologue 

I expect that my parents knew not what to do with me when I was a child. Wild and uncontrollable was what they called me. They loved me nonetheless. I was their only child after all and sole heir to the fortune my father, as a Duke of Kyrria, had amassed. They tried to bring me up to be well mannered and poised, but by the time I was 9, I was probably the most boisterous and ungraceful young girl in the court.

I tripped over my own two feet more often then not, and I always had an opinion on everything. At 9 years old I was very curious, and my curiosity was frowned upon by my elders. Despite all this, I was a very happy child, nice to everyone, and looked upon as sweet by at least one set of grandparents.

The summer after I turned 10, it was decided by my parents that I was to be sent to Frell to live with said grandparents. There, I was to be enrolled in a school for young nobles, such as myself. My parents, Lord Charles and Lady Eliza, though sad to part with me, knew it was the best thing for me at the time. I would learn history, mathematics, and writing, everything a young noble should know. I wasn't very excited to go to be honest. I had never been away from my parents and our manor in Demby and I wasn't going to know anyone at school. Needless to say, I was scared out of my wits. But it soon turned out that it would be the best thing that ever happened to me. Because also enrolled in the school was a boy named Jerrold, the Crowned Prince of Kyrria.

Our friendship was an accident, though not entirely odd as my father as a Duke was a vassal and close friend of his father King Edward. It was the first day of school when our friendship started. Jerrold was a year older than me at the time. When I first saw him, I remarked in a somewhat loud voice that I thought he would be taller.

Jerrold took this in stride though and shrugged while grinning a bit sheepishly. Unfortunately though, my teacher had heard my comment. "Lady Daria! How dare you say such a thing!" Madam Lynch basically screeched. She was a tall women with a long neck and I took a disliking to her immediately. "Apologize to his Royal Highness this instant!"

I gave Madam Lynch a disdainful look before muttering, "I'm sorry if I offended you your Highness," in my sweetest voice. I didn't even attempt a curtsey as I knew I would probably end up making a fool of myself.

The young prince simply nodded at me. "No offense taken," he said, smiling slightly.

I smiled back and went to take a seat in the middle of the classroom. I was rather surprised, though I tried to hide it, when Jerrold took the seat next to mine. I cleared my throat and he looked my way. "I am, you know, sorry for what I said," I told him. "I didn't mean to imply you were short of something like that. Your Highness," I added after a second thought.

He chuckled. "It's fine," he reassured me. "And please, call me anything but 'Your Highness'."

This was a rather unorthodox request from a future sovereign I thought, but I went along with it. "Anything," I asked him slyly. "Can I call you Fuzzy? Can I call you Piffle? What think you of Jerry for a nickname?"

He laughed again. "How about you just be normal and call me Jerrold?"

"Are you calling me abnormal?" I retorted, trying to keep a straight face.

Jerrold looked alarmed. "No, no. Of course not. My apologies Lady Daria, I-"

He was interrupted by me letting out the laughter I was struggling to keep in. After a couple of moments the laughter gave way to silent giggles. "I was just jesting Jerrold! And don't call me 'Lady' Daria. Daria is just fine," I told him.

He looked relieved that he hadn't insulted me. "Alright. I shall call you Daria and you shall call me Jerrold. No titles needed," he said grinning.

"Sounds good to me," I agreed.

We had no more time to say anything else, as the teacher had started talking. From that moment on though, Jerrold became the best friend I would ever have.

At first he was a little shy around me. I was different; much different than the other courtiers he knew. I liked to ride horses, in breeches of all things. I never rode side-saddle either, as proper ladies were taught to do. I also wasn't a girly-girl. I could only tolerate dresses so much and I wasn't above getting dirt under my fingernails. So Jerrold was mystified with me for a time. When he finally did loosen up, we had the time of our lives.

We reeked havoc upon both of our homes; my grandparents' manor, and his home, the palace. We liked to play tricks on the servants, and most of them disappeared if they knew we were present. We dared not though, play pranks on any of the residents. My grandparents, two of the nicest people I've ever known, were a strict couple, and probably wouldn't tolerate any jokes played on them. And I can just imagine the look on Jerrold's parents' faces if we were to do such a thing to them. Plus there was the fact that I admired the King and Queen of Kyrria like no two other people.

When Jerrold first introduced me to them, I was a nervous wreck. Here was Jerrold introducing me to the rulers of the kingdom like it was an ordinary everyday thing. King Edward was so tall, I could have sworn he had giant blood in him. His swarthy skin left no doubt to from whom Jerrold had inherited his from. The King's voice, though deep and with a commanding lilt to it, was very soothing and gentle when he addressed me.

"Such a pleasure to meet you Daria," King Edward said, smiling down at me. "I've heard a great many things about you. From your father and my son especially." He put a large hand on Jerrold's shoulder who blushed.

"It's wonderful to meet you too Your Majesty," I said in reply. "And you also, my lady." I curtseyed to Jerrold's father and then his mother.

Queen Sylvia smiled at me warmly and pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad my son has found such a good friend in you, my dear," she whispered in my ear. It was my turn to blush. Such a stunning women Queen Sylvia was. She had a grace you couldn't imitate and a presence that I could only hope to achieve someday. Her beauty was second to none in the kingdom, and I could clearly see where Jerrold had gotten his tawny curls from.

"Me too, Your Highness," I said, curtseying again. This time it didn't go so smoothly and I stumbled slightly before I caught myself. My face turned so red that Jerrold told me later I had looked like a tomato. I looked down so I wouldn't have to see their most likely amused expressions.

Queen Sylvia chuckled, her laughter tinkling like bells. She lifted my chin so as to meet eye to eye. Her smile was kind as she said, "Do not be embarrassed, child. When I was a young girl I could not curtsey to save my life. You just keep your chin up."

I stared at her for a minute and used the time to catch my bearings. "I will," I finally choked out after a moment's time.

The Queen caressed my cheek fondly before putting her hand in the crook of the King's arm. "Come darling, let us leave these two to their mischief," she said to him, her eyes twinkling.

"Of course dear," the King said. He looked at Jerrold and I. "Please be careful you two."

We both nodded and the royal couple departed. The two of us stood there silently for a second. "Your parents are amazing," I remarked.

Jerrold nodded. "Yes, they are," was all he said, but I could tell that he adored his parents.

Jerrold and mine's friendship grew as the years past. He was my sole confidant and I was his. He told me about the worries he had about becoming king. He didn't think he would be able to live up to the successful reign his parents were having. I in turn told him about my fears of marriage. Although I knew my parents would never make me marry someone I didn't want to, I knew I would have to marry a noble, and most noble boys I knew were arrogant and looked down on women. I wanted to be looked upon as an equal.

Jerrold never laughed at me, or told me I was a fool for wanting this. Instead he assured me he would do his best to find me a suitable man. Perhaps a knight, he told me. I then lay to rest his worries about the future, saying he was going to make a magnificent king. I believed it too. There would never be anyone who was more kind-hearted or who loved his country more then Jerrold did. I had confidence in him, and soon he did too.

Besides being my friend, Jerrold was my protector, though I constantly told him I didn't need protection. This was slightly untrue of course. I was forever being ridiculed by my peers. The boys thought I was a tomboy and called me ugly. The girls said I lacked refine and was as awkward as they come. Only Jerrold stuck up for me, which I was grateful for. You would think that a Prince's word would mean something, but to them it did not.

Jerrold was there for me though, comforting me when the mocking became too much and reduced me to tears. They're all wrong, he would say to me. They're just jealous because you're much prettier then they are. I knew he was just saying this to make me feel better. The truth was, I wasn't pretty at all. When I was 13 I was scrawny, with frizzy blond hair. Plus I was still flat as a board and I had no curves. A late bloomer, my mother said. I was made fun of for a couple more years nevertheless.

Besides all this and probably most important of all, Jerrold gave me my first kiss. It wasn't all that magical as a first kiss should be, but it sure was memorable. I was 14, Jerrold was 15…

"Hey Daria, close your eyes for a second," he said. It was a warm day and we were hiding in the shade of one of the candle trees surrounding the palace.

I looked at him suspiciously. "And why, might I ask, am I closing my eyes?"

Jerrold rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Just do it alright? I want to try something," he told me, looking uncomfortable for a second.

I huffed at him, annoyed, but did as he said and closed my eyes. I could feel him coming closer to me but I didn't move. At least, I didn't move until I felt his lips on mine. And for a second I just sat there in shock. Then I snapped out of it and pushed him away. His eyes were wide with an emotion I couldn't decipher and his mouth was curling into a grin…Then I slapped him.

"What-what was that!" I sputtered, looking at him incredulously.

Jerrold shrugged, rubbing his cheek where I'd hit him. "I just wanted to see what it felt like," he said, a bit subdued.

"Yeah well," I struggled to find a response. "Don't do it again."

He grinned, promised he wouldn't, and told me I hit like a girl. Things went back to normal again after that.

Our friendship remained the same for a few years. It was give and take with us, though mostly give. We were always there for each other. Unfortunately, I think we both realized it couldn't always stay as it was. I don't remember the exact moment when it changed, but I do remember certain events that started it.

I was 15 1/2 when my parents decided to send me to finishing school. They said that it was high time I learned how to act like a lady and that I would soon be of marrying age. I cried, I threw a tantrum, I begged and pleaded, but nothing would persuade them. I was to leave Frell and return to the manor in Demby. There I would stay for a couple of weeks and then on to the finishing school in Jenn I would go.

Jerrold was also going somewhere. He was 16 and was being sent on an ogre hunting trip. I won't lie and say that I wasn't scared for him because I was. Ogres were said to be the nastiest creatures in the land and the thought of Jerrold even going near one scared the wits out of me. The trip would give him the experience he needed though, and he was looking forward to it. He was not looking forward to what would happen after the trip. After the trip, he was going to the neighboring kingdom of Ayorthia, to stay there for a year. A whole year. I wouldn't see him again for a whole year and then some.

The day before I left for home we spent the whole day together. We went horseback riding, visited the new castle that was being built, visited the royal menagerie, all of our favorite things. Mostly though, we just talked. We talked about everything from local gossip to predictions about what would happen on our separate trips. We put off saying good-bye fore as long as we could until my grandmother's carriage pulled up in front of the castle because it was to dark for me to walk home alone.

"So I guess this is it then," Jerrold said forlornly.

"Yes, I guess so," I replied. We stood there in silence before I couldn't take it anymore and threw myself at him. "Don't you forget about me, you hear?" I said, slightly hysterical.

"I could never forget about you Daria," the young prince told me, hugging me tightly. "You're the best friend I've ever had."

I don't think he ever knew how close I was to crying at that point.

I held it in though and told him to promise me he'd write, which he did after I promised to also. He then told me not to worry about him and to focus on my studies. When I come back, he said, I want to see a perfect curtsey. I managed a weak smile and told him I'd try my best. After a moment he told I'd better get going or my grandmother would get worried. I nodded and went to give him a last hug. He kissed the top of my head in a brotherly manner and said he's miss me. I'll miss you too, I replied.

And with that I walked down the castle steps and into the carriage. As we started driving away I took a peek out the window to see if he was standing there. He had a sad look on his face and his hand was up in the air waving good-bye to me.

I didn't see him again for another 18 months.

* * *

That's the end of the Prologue! So how'd I do? Like it? Please let me know! 


	2. Letters 1

Hello again! Okay, this chapter was along time in the coming. I definitely had it started before I even finished the Prologue. Sometime between the last time I updated and sometime around last week I got really lazy and I didn't feel like writing. Also, this isn't really much of a chapter but more of a filler. It's not much but I thought you guys would enjoy it. And thank you all soooooo much for the reviews! You guys made me super happy and I'm really glad you all liked my first chapter and think my story's promising. So this chapter's dedicated to all of you who reviewed last time. Thanks bunches! Okay on with the chapter!

* * *

Dear Mother and Father, 

I hope you are both well. I myself am in good health. The journey has been long and hard and I am glad that we have finally arrived on the outskirts of ogre territory. We have begun keeping nightly watches now. Of course the men refuse to let me keep watch alone. I suppose you told them to Father? Or perhaps it is your influence Mother? Well let me inform you both that I am perfectly skilled enough to keep my own watch…Alright I concede, I don't really have any experience beyond training at the castle. But how am I supposed to gain experience if no one lets me?

Anyway, on to more important things. How's the new castle coming along? I still don't understand why we have to build a new one in the first place. The castle is big enough for the three of us. And please, don't spring that conversation that I might possibly have tons of children and that's why we need a bigger castle, on me again. Once is enough I assure you. How are the servants? Did Flora have her baby yet? If not, remind her one more time that I should be right speechless if she decides to name her baby after me.

Well night is falling rapidly and candlelight is dangerous at this hour. I have one letter I must write before I rest though. I love you both and miss you very much. I shall try to write again soon.

Your son,

Jerrold

* * *

Dear Daria, 

Can you believe it's been a fortnight since we last saw each other? It'll be more than that by the time you get this letter. You'll probably just be arriving at finishing school by then. I hope my letter finds you well and hopefully not too nervous about the school. Just remember to be yourself and you'll be fine.

Think, while you're in sewing class I'll be out her in the Fens fighting ogres. Now isn't that a comforting thought? I am jesting though. How much do you want to wager that as soon as there's any action I'll be sent in the opposite direction? I am almost completely convinced that one of my parents, maybe even both, told the knights I'm with to keep as close a watch on me as they can. Oh the woes of being a prince, right?

Well, Sir Henry is telling me I have to put my candle out. I hope to hear from you soon. I miss you Daria. I miss just talking to you. The other knights are god men but they are all older then me so I can't really talk to them. No one understands me as well as you do anyway. I'll have to pull through somewhere though. Write back soon!

Your friend,

Jerrold

* * *

Dear Father and Mother, 

I have safely arrived in Jen, just as I said I would. Those two extra guards you made me bring were almost certainly bored stiff. Anyway, the school is very nice like you told me. I haven't exactly met anyone yet but the two girls I will be rooming with seem very pleasant so I suppose that's good.

How are things in Demby? Well I hope, as I've only been gone for 5 days. I wish I could come home for the Harvest Festival like I have every year. Why is it that I can't again? Oh yes I forgot, I need to stay here to learn the proper way to behave at Harvest because that's what all the other girls do. I can live with that I suppose.

I received a letter from Jerrold today. It sounds like he's doing well out in the Fens, though he hasn't seen any 'action' yet, as he calls it. When I write back to him I'll try to be calm but on the inside I'll be so worried about him. Am I right to fear for his safety? These are ogres we are talking about after all. Oh well, maybe I worry needlessly.

I am being urged to start my letter to Jerrold now. I love you both! Hope to hear from you soon.

Love,

Daria

* * *

My Dearest Prince Jerrold, 

My Writing Mistress told me that it would be quite disrespectful if I didn't refer to you like that. Now that she's moved away from me I will be so inclined to address you as so: Hello Jerrold! I was so excited when I received your letter. It's seemed like ages since I've last talked to you. I hope you're still doing as well as you said you were by the time this letter gets to you.

Anyway, I was just barely stepping into the school when your courier sighted me and announced in front of everyone that I had received a letter from "His Royal Highness etc. etc.", i.e. you. This announcement had all the girls swooning left and right. It was a tad disgusting let me tell you. The girls were all "Prince Jerrold this" and "Prince Jerrold that" and "Prince Jerrold is so dashing!". Frankly, it made me want to lose my lunch. So now I am constantly being bombarded with questions about you. Thanks for that.

And don't you dare "Oh the woes of being a prince" me again. In my opinion you have it easy. Yesterday I was forced to endure an hour long lesson on how to sit correctly. It was torture of the worst sort. So no whining like I know you're fond of doing. You'll get your action sooner or later. After all, who's heard of a king who can't fight? No one, that's who.

Alright I must retire now. Lights out is in a few minutes. Promise to write me as soon as you can? I miss you too. So much!

Love from,

Daria

* * *

Dear Daria, 

I was almost an ogre's dinner yesterday, no joke. I had assigned myself the task of collecting fire wood for the night, I don't want people to think I'm totally incompetent, and I must have not been paying attention because when I turned around to get back to camp two ogre's were behind me. I dropped the wood I had picked and fumbled for my sword but then one of the ogre's spoke. It was as if they had put a spell on me. I would have done whatever they wanted had they only asked. They were coming towards me and I would have been dead in a few seconds if it weren't for 3 of my knights who had come looking for me. The three of them chased them off and I was finally snapped out of it. I will be eternally grateful to them forever.

I feel like such a fool. I know I shouldn't have gone off alone. I just didn't feel like being cooped up in camp anymore. I should have been more on my guard though. My first test of action and I fail miserably. This makes me wonder about how the rest of the trip will go. I am hoping this is not a portent of things to come. The only good thing that came out of this is that a few of my men have decided to give me some special training. It sounds like it'll be helpful.

Were the girls really swooning? Of course they were, this is me we are talking about. And don't even try to deny that you were disgusted by this. I know you want to join in on it. Just jesting, of course. And I wasn't whining…Okay so I was. I'll try to work on that from now on.

I hope you are doing well at this school of yours. What's everyone like? What's the school like? Your classes? I want to hear about everything in your next letter. Do you realize it's been a month since we last saw each other? The time has gone by so slowly to me. I hope it's going faster for you. You had better write back soon! Or I shall never speak to you again…Alright, I could never not speak to you. But I shall be upset. I must go. Until next time!

-Jerrold

* * *

Jerrold, 

Don't you ever scare me like that again! I swear my heart stopped and I would have fainted had it not been for the fact that I had to read on to see what had happened to you. I would call you a fool along with a bunch of other names but I will refrain for fear of damaging your already bruised ego. So I will give you these words of wisdom. What does not kill us makes us stronger and everyone learns from their mistakes. It is in the past and I'm sure that the rest of your trip will go much smoother. I wager you'll even catch a couple all by yourself. So don't get too down on yourself. I have faith in you if it counts for anything.

Let me see, you want to know about the school? It's not very interesting, I assure you. The people themselves are alright. Some of the girls get on my nerves so much though. Always talking about how much money they have, and how their going to marry the richest men they can find, and how their fathers get them whatever they want. And the way they look their noses down at some of the people just because they don't have all the money in the world or if they don't talk about it like they do. Luckily though, they wouldn't dare do that to me because of my connection to you. My sincerest thanks Jerrold.

I have made very good friends with one girl though. Her name is Eleanor, though I've taken to calling her Ellie. She has so much spirit in her, like nothing could ever get her down. She's very elegant but clumsy at times. Yet she has the tiniest feet! She makes me feel like a right ogre with how big my feet are. Her antics would amuse you very much I'm sure. Sometimes when we are in class she mimics our teacher. I have to about put my fist in my mouth to stop my laughter. She's very nice though, and popular, and she doesn't flaunt her wealth like the other girls do. She's my closest friend here.

But of course no one can compare to you Jerrold, my dearest friend in all the world. How do you fare? What of your travels? I want to know everything. What about the men in your company? And have you seen any other creatures on your journey? Maybe elves or giants? Give me something exciting to tell the girls. They are just dying for more stories about you. Though, I may have lowered their opinion of you by telling them about that time you were caught peeping into the maids' rooms. Sorry about that. It must have slipped out.

It's almost time for dinner so I must stop here. Please stay safe. I don't want your next letter to start out like your last one. Write again quickly!

Love from,

Daria

* * *

As I said, it's not much but I thought you guys deserved something for waiting so long. I'm not sure when the next chapter's going to be out but if you think I'm being too long just drop me a personal message, I don't care. Badger me all you want cause I can get really lazy sometimes. 

Oh and please review! I love reviews! They make me super happy and motivate me to write more! So please review and I will love your forever! XD


End file.
